Hey Princess
by Twilight Princess108
Summary: Emmett McCarty, Jasper Hale and Edward Masen were completely horrible to Isabella Cullen. One summer Emmett and his friends went to far and caused Isabella to move from her dad  Carlisle  in forks to her mom  Esme  in New York for two years.


_Title: Hey Princess_

_Summary: Emmett McCarty, Jasper Hale and Edward Masen were completely horrible to Isabella Cullen. One summer Emmett and his friends went to far and caused Isabella to move from her dad (Carlisle) in forks to her mom (Esme) in New York for her freshman and sophomore years of high school and she got a complete makeover and its junior year at forks and Izzy Cullen is back. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did then there would be more Emmett and Jasper._

_Chapter one: one insult too far._

_Point of View for this chapter: Bella Cullen_

_You know it hurts me  
>That I didn't figure it out before<br>And now it's too late for a soliloquy  
>It's way too late for dignity<br>It's time for apologies_

_Apologies_

_-Grace Potter and the nocturnals _

It was a Monday morning and let me tell you there were plenty of reasons why I didn't want to go to school. The biggest reason being this was that ever since I was little Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen had been picking on me. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that as of yesterday, my only friends Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon told me that they didn't want to be friends with me anymore. Another reason why I didn't want to go to school was that despite trying to convince my self otherwise I liked Emmett, the only people who knew that were me, Alice and Rosalie. I made my self get up, put on my glasses and get dressed knowing that if I didn't my dad would be up to check on me soon, and it's not like I could fake sick because my dad is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he would know if I was faking sick. When I got to my closet I grabbed Black T-shirt, jeans and black converse, before I walked down stairs I put my brown hair into a messy bun. I made my bed and then left my room and went into the kitchen where my dad was sitting at the kitchen table with his morning paper and coffee.

"Bella, darling, good your up I was just about to come check on you. Are Rosalie and Alice coming to pick you up for school?" My dad greeted me with smile looking up from his paper.

"No daddy, they aren't, I'm driving my truck." I didn't want him to know about Alice and Rosalie's choice about not being friends with me, he would worry about me and that's the last thing I wanted. I grabbed a granola bar that my dad put on the counter for me like he dose every morning.

"Drive safe Bells, I won't be here when you get home after school. I got the afternoon shift, so I won't be back till six tonight." My dad told me kissing me on the head sighing. I smiled sadly he really hadn't been happy since my mom decided she was no longer happy and divorced him and moved to New York, I never got to visit my mom because my dad never wanted me to leave. I think he was afraid that I would leave and not come back. My mom would always come to Forks when she wanted to visit me. I picked up my plain blue backpack and the keys to my old beat up red Chevy truck. I found a parking spot in the student parking lot fairly quickly; I took a deep breath before I left my truck. I spotted Edward, and I knew that Jasper and Emmett couldn't be far behind and sure enough not two feet away were Jasper who was kissing Alice. I saw Emmett's jeep speed in to the parking lot; I had to move out of the way so I wouldn't get run over. He parked his jeep and when I saw that Rosalie was sitting in the passengers seat, I had a feeling that I knew the reason she and Alice quit being friends with me.

I walked away as fast as I could, but Edward stuck is foot out in front of me and I landed on the floor face first. Everybody started laughing including Rosalie and Alice who were hanging allover Emmett and Jasper, I got up started to walk away.

"Watch where you're walking next time Cullen." Emmett said over the laughter and that was it I had taken crap from Emmett and his friends before, but no more.

"You are a good for nothing, sorry ass excuse for person. I'm done taking this you and you're idiotic friends can just leave me the HELL alone!" I yelled at Emmett and for his part he looked entirely shocked that I was standing up for myself. Rosalie smirked at me and I was afraid of what she was going to say because we did use to be best friends

"Really because I thought you told me and Alice that you thought he was so incredibly hot." Rosalie stated and for the first time I let a tear slip as I ran back to my truck knowing what I was going to do before I got to my truck. When I got into my truck I called my mom "Mommy? I can't take it here anymore; I want to live in New York with you." I was sobbing when I got home I tossed my stuff on the floor and sat down on the floor crying, I was still crying when my dad got home at six.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked crouching down by me on the floor. I knew I had to tell him, but that didn't mean that it was going to be easy to say so I took a deep breath.

"I'm constantly picked on at school and I'm tired of it. I have no friends in forks anymore because Rosalie and Alice decided they would both be better off without me. I love you daddy, but I want to move to New York to be with mom for a couple of years." I told him sobbing and he hugged me and told me that everything would be okay.

"If you really want to, I can talk to your mom and we can get you on a plane to New York by tomorrow evening." I could tell the toll it was taking on my dad to not breakdown, I nodded my head. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket and called my mom.

"Esme, she wants to come live with you, I can have Bella on a plane tomorrow evening." My dad said into his cell phone I could see how sad this was making him, but I couldn't go back to forks high.


End file.
